Homura Cafe
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: The Homura members were bored one day...So, they decided to open their base to the public as a BUTLER CAFE! Watch the members entertain different guests! Might have OCs in the later chapters. Enjoy !
1. The plan---Without the King!

**Author's note:**

HEYA! It's been a while!

I've been waiting for a part of to have Project K! I can't believe it's finally here~! *insert fangirl scream here*

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy right now! *troll face*

I mean, I've been having so many daydreams for the past 4 episodes of Project K! I can finally write them down! I'm not sure where to start!

Well, I've decided! Let's start with a fanfic about the Homura Clan~!

Oh, and if you're not familiar with the characters, here is a brief intro to those I will be putting up:

Suoh Mikoto: Red King

Izumo Kusanagi: Bar owner

Yata Misaki: Skater boy

Anna Kushina: Silver haired girl with red marbles

Tatara Totsuka: Photographer/video guy

Saburota Bando: Nickname-San-chan by Shohei

Shohei Akagi: Newbie

Now enjoy~!

* * *

**Project K fanfic**

**"Homura Cafe"**

**Chapter 1: The Plan-without the King!**

One day…

There was utter silence in the whole Homura bar. Not only that, but everyone else is emanating the gloomy aura that was rarely seen from this group of fiery fighters.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE!" Yata Misaki screeched, pounding his hand to the tabletop.

Izumo Kusanagi, the bar owner, shot a glare at the orange-haired boy, "Watch what you're doing to my tables, kid."

Yata pulled his hand back, "Sorry…"

Izumo sighed, placing the glass he was wiping back to its container in the shelves, "Well, I do agree though. I hope we can have a big event here somehow,"

"That's never gonna happen." Bando muttered, "The King wouldn't want that,"

"Speaking of the King, where is he?" Yata asked, looking at Izumo, "I didn't see him come in."

The bar owner shrugged, "I think he's out for a couple of hours." Then realization struck him.

Tatara Totsuka, holding his prized camera, shifted to record Izumo's sudden grin, "What are you up to, Izumo?"

"Well~" Izumo shifted glances at the members left in the room, "Since the King wouldn't be back till late at night…who wants to have a small event here?"

"How small?" Shohei Akagi asked.

"As in Butler Café small!" Izumo announced.

Yata thought for a second, before raising his hand, "I agree with the plan!"

"W-wait what?!" Bando stuttered at the group, "You're planning on making THE Homura base as a public BUTLER CAFÉ?!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, San-chan!" Shohei smiled, "I mean, it's a way to advertise our clan and to gain new members!"

Bando looked at Izumo, "Really?"

"Well…I just wanted to open a Butler Café…but let's go with that!" Izumo smiled at him, making Bando sweat drop.

"Anna?"

The small silver-haired girl looked at Izumo through her red marbles, "Finish before he arrives."

"Who?"

"The King."

"Oh right…Him." Izumo turned and started preparing the plates to be used.

"Izumo…you're sarcastic tone about the King isn't very funny.." Yata murmured.

"Anyways! I'll help fix up the tables!" Shohei offered, "You'll help me too, right, San-chan?"

"Gah..whatever." Bando accompanied him to fix the bar chairs and tables.

"Yata-chan, help set up the decorations," Totsuka said, handing him a box of decors from under the bar counter.

"Why me?" Yata whined.

"Oh that's right...you can't reach the pillars to put the decorations in... nevermind then," Totsuka was about to turn away when Yata grabbed the box and walked to the opposite wall.

Izumo smiled at Totsuka, "Well, now we better go get some butler clothes huh?"

"Yeah. I'll go get them. There's a nearby tailoring shop across the street."

"kay'!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well! That's the preview of the HOMURA CAFE! Hope it piqued your interests~! HEHEHEHHEH~!

Now, start imagining them in butler suits with sparkle backgrounds and slick back hairs! *drools*

HEHEHEHH! Please review! Help suggest some scenes too!

Thanks for reading!

Signing out~

Reimei-Jennoir


	2. Meet the Butlers of the Homura Cafe!

**Author's note:**

HI! It's the second chapter for the Homura Café! I can't wait to write down what happens next!

I'm having daydreams about their café! HIIHIHIHIHIHIHH …Yata-chan in a butler outfit! *drools*

Unfortunately, Suoh Mikoto won't be joining the café….YET. Yeah, that's right. YET!

Anyways! Let's move on to the story shall we!

* * *

**Project K fanfic**

**"Homura Café"**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Butlers of the Homura Café!**

Izumo Kusanagi hummed a tune as he walked around the polished café with plates in hand. He placed them in each circular table, arranged in a royal manner, including the silverware and cloths. Then, he turned his attention to Totsuka Tatara, who was filming him happily prancing in his bar.

"You're so happy today Izumo!" Totsuka laughed, lowering the camera, "This film's going to the net!"

"Don't you DARE ruin my mood, " Izumo hissed, before his aura went back to the cheery one, "I can't wait to see how much costumers we'll have today!"

"Hopefully they won't freak out before they step in this establishment." Totsuka retorted, lifting his hand to emphasize, "This IS the Homura base….turned into a Café."

Izumo rolled his eyes and shooed the blond away, "Go change into your outfit. The Café opens in less than 30 minutes,"

"Hai, Hai…"

Totsuka walked off into the changing room, where the others were in. When he entered, he was greeted by unfamiliar faces. He quickly shoved his camera to their faces.

"Is that YOU, Yata-chan?!" He asked disbelievingly at the boy in front of him.

"SHUT UP! This is going to be the first and last time that I'll be wearing…THESE!" Yata growled, pushing the camera away, pointing it to the other two people by the corner.

"WOAH! Bando!? Shohei!?" Totsuka wailed, examining the two closely.

"Go away…" Bando hissed.

Shohei smiled and pushed Totsuka away, "Go change as well, Totsuka-san,"

The blond nodded, took his outfit from the shelf and proceeded changing.

30 minutes later—

"Where are you guys?! Get over here!" Izumo growled, his gloved hands clenching into fists. He adjusted the red bowtie around his neck and fixed his black button front butler coat, "If you're not here by the count of 3 I'll make you wear Maid outfits instead!...1!..2!"

Footsteps dashed across the floor, and finally, they presented themselves in front of Izumo.

Yata Misaki had his hazelnut-colored hair slicked back, leaving a few strands to hang in front of his face. His attire consisted of a white tuxedo shirt, the first 2 buttons not in their holes, with a satin ribbon hanging untied around his collar and a maroon tail coat that goes along with black slacks. He had black rubber shoes on.

"You'll never be able to qualify as a butler when your manner of dressing is like that…" Izumo grumbled, pointing at Yata's unbuttoned top and the rubber shoes.

"It's not like I'll be a butler in the first place, geez.." Snorted the teen.

Totsura Tatara's outfit had a grayish tone to the coat and pants. The coat's sleeves had yellow outlines, continuing to the hems of the coat and the pockets. A red necktie was tucked into his coat and his gloved hands held his camera, as usual.

"This is actually the first time I've seen you wear something so formal, Yata-chan," The blond said with a casual smile, zooming in on Yata's annoyed face, "It's like the end of the world's about to happen,"

Bando's outfit was a dark blue vest and black slacks with a red ribbon tied on his collar. He had a black top hat and still his black shades.

"Still as gloomy as ever, huh, San-chan?" Shohei commented, tipping his iris-colored fedora hat a little to the side. He had a white tuxedo shirt and a light blue vest. He also wore gloves, black slacks and ballroom shoes.

"Shut up. Anyways, did you manage to put up the advertisement in the net?" Bando asked.

"Oh you mean the announcement that the Homura Café is now open? Yeah, I finished it. They're being posted in the screens at town already." Shohei replied with a smile.

Bando huffed and faced the others.

"Finally!" Izumo grumbled, crossing his arms, "Now we better open. Remember your tasks people."

They nodded as Izumo trotted to the door and flipped the sign: NOW OPEN.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, It was short but chapter 2 is done!

I really had a tough time into thinking of the costumes for the dudes here…WOWIE~! I want to make Yata Misaki look awesome in a butler outfit! But sadly, I could only imagine him in my mind….

*sigh*

Anyways, I'll be putting up chappy 3 soon! Watch out for it~!

Enjoy and Review!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	3. The Grand Opening! Take one!

**Author's note:**

HEYA~ It's your host, Reimei Jennoir bringing you CHAPTER 3 of the HOMURA CAFÉ~! WOOOOT!

Let's CONTINUE~! HEHEHEHEH! Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Project K Fanfic**

**HOMURA CAFÉ**

**Chapter 3: The Grand Opening! **

**Take one!  
**

Izumo Kusanagi, owner of the Homura headquarters, and the founder of the Homura Café idea, was standing by the counter, a wide smile on his face and staring at the door.

"He's really excited about this," Totsuka commented, zooming in on Izumo's face with his camera, before switching to view the other members' faces.

"Albeit he's the only one excited…" Yata muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the sound of chimes echoed in the silent room. Everyone's eyes fell upon a middle-aged man in formal attire, holding the hand of a 7-year old, chestnut haired girl.

"Welcome to the Homura Cafe!" Izumo chimed, meeting the costumer halfway across the café, "Would you care to take a seat?"

"Certainly. Now where would you like to sit, dear?" He replied and faced his daughter. The little girl looked around, her big blue eyes scanning the room.

"There!" She pointed at a seat next to the window and they trotted over to where it was.

"I want a hamburger!" The girl squeaked, tugging on Izumo's sleeve, "And papa can have coffee and salad and…"

"Pipe down, geez…" Yata muttered, walking over to them, "We don't have all of those in our menu."

The teen handed them a long red folder lined with gold outlines and the word 'Menu' written on it in cursive. The man took it and started browsing through the menu, his daughter pouting and checking it out as well.

"U-um…you know, the price is a bit too high for a plate of these dishes…" The man noted.

"It's made with special ingredients, that's why it's a bit pricy," Totsuka lied, eyeing on Izumo suspiciously, "Did you find anything you like, sir?"

"Ah…It seems like I don't have the money to afford this…" He smiled nervously and slowly took hold of his daughter's hand, "Now come, dear…We have other places to.."

"WHAT?!" Rikio barked, standing in their way, "You came all the way here for nothing?!"

"U-umm..no, I wanted to see this place,"

"Then buy something!" Retorted the glassed man, "We wasted our sweat trying to please your damn senses and it'll go to waste!"

"I agree with him, " Snorted Yata, crossing his arms, "So are you going to buy or we'll kick you out?"

The daughter sniffled and hugged her father's side, "D-daddy…this place is scary!"

"We'll leave now! Please excuse us," The man bowed apologetically before dashing out of the café.

There was silence in the room for a moment before Yata sighed loudly, "What an ass!"

"Pardon me, Izumo-san, but could we see the menu?" Shohei asked nervously.

Izumo handed him the menu without averting his eyes from the door that their first costumer had exited. Everyone peeped over Shohei's shoulders to see the menu.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Rikio screeched, backing away, "THAT'S ONE HELL OF A PRICING!"

"WHAT IS THIS?! FOREIGN FOOD?!" Yata yelled, pointing at the word on the menu.

Shohei just stayed quiet, while Totsuka laughed anxiously, "Izumo-san, we should plan for the food and price altogether. Don't decide things on your own...I mean, this is overpricing.."

"Not to mention, it's written in nonsense!" Yata hissed.

"It's written in English cursive...You just can't understand it can't you?" Shohei muttered.

Yata rolled his eyes, "Who will cook these anyways? Izumo-san?"

Izumo shook his head, "I thought we could order from this shop and we'll sell them by our name..."

"NOW THAT IS NONSENSE!" The teen wailed, "We don't even cook! What kind of cafe would have no cooks!?"

"Apparently ours," Totsuka added with a smile, before looking at Shohei, "Do you think you could post an ad recruiting for a temporary cook for our cafe?"

"O-okay.." Shohei nodded and hurried off to their computer.

"Izumo-san, let's start again from the beginning..." Rikio stated, patting the bartender's shoulders, "Together,"

Izumo nodded and flipped the sign by the door: CLOSED.

* * *

**Author's note:**

EPIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIL! Ah well! Izumo's fault for rushing stuffs! Take one over! Let's see who will be their new cook~! **  
**

I hope that didn't take too long...cuz the story is short, i know, im sorry! AHEM! But my sembreak is going to end today and tomorrow is the start of school again! Im no sure if i'll be able to continue this quickly! But hopefully, I will. Just wait patiently for it! ^^ It might be my OC appearing in the next chapter...^^''

Anyways, I hope that gave you a sneak peek at the Homura Cafe's Available Services (FAIL)! TEHEE~!

Please Review! And give suggestions too!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir


	4. The Cook and the Comments!

**Author's note:**

Well, here's the introduction for our precious cook for the Homura Cafe! Yep, it's going to be my OC! HIHHIHIHIHI~

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Project K Fanfic**

**HOMURA CAFÉ**

**Chapter 4: **

**The Cook and the Comments!  
**

Izumo Kusanagi, the failure to be a cafe owner, stood beside Shohei Akagi and friends as they browsed through the responses to their advertisement in the laptop. A few hours ago, they had put up a sign in the net recruiting for a cook to work part time in the Homura Cafe. Well, they had to pick one who has available now so they could open the cafe officially.

"What about this one?" Rikio asked, pointing to a black man with a Mohawk, "Says he's currently available."

" Looks waaaaaaay too suspicious for the cafe," Totsuka commented.

"Good point...he actually looks like that guy who deals drugs..." Yata stared at the photo, "...hey! Wasn't he the one who just escaped from jail couple of months ago?!"

"That currently isn't our problem," Izumo hissed, tapping his feet on the floor, "Just pick one already!"

"This is supposed to be YOUR problem in the first place," Yata retorted, glaring at the bartender, before focusing back on the laptop.

"OH! How about her?" Shohei blurted out, finger pressing on the screen on a girl's photo, "It say's here she worked in a cafe before, so she has some experience, right?"

"Fine, get her! Tell her to come here ASAP!" Izumo whined.

After a few typing here and there, they managed to get her to reply immediately. Totsuka smiled and showed the message to Izumo.

'I'll be there!'

"Finally! We've been searching for hours and-!" Izumo's murmurs were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Everyone's head shot to look at the silhouette by the door's glassed panes. The knocking continued again, and the others stumbled to open it.

There, stood a girl at around 17 years, with blond hair framing her face and was pulled back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon. Her cyan tinted eyes shone with excitement as she gazed at the group.

"Hello, I'm Reilu Clymine, the one you have requested as your cook!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"OH! Now THAT was literally ASAP!" Shohei commented, making everyone stare at him, "U-um.."

"Anyways, Reilu-chan?" Izumo coughed and looked at her, "Are you willing to accept the job?"

"Yeah! I'd love to be your cook! Especially for a clan-er cafe, such as Homura!" She stated.

Totsuka whipped out his camera almost immediately, recording the girl's action, "And you've got experience?" He asked.

"Yes. I've worked in a friend's cafe for 2 years and I can speak Japanese, French, English, Filipino and Pig Latin."  
She replied.

"Pig wha-?" Rikio stared at her.

"I don't think we'll need that language in a cafe..." Izumo murmured before taking out his menu, "So..um, can you see if you can cook the following? We just finished deciding on the list.."

She took it and scanned the menu, a smile forming on her face, "No problem!"

"YEAH! Finally we can open!" Yata announced, fist flinging to the air.

"Thanks so much, Reilu-chan! Oh, by the way, I'm Shohei," The said boy offered his hand and she shook him back, "The one with the camera is Totsuka-san, and the owner here is Izumo-san,"

"Oh, and the those are..?" She pointed to the other three by the corner.

"That's Yata-san, and there's Rikio-san and San-chan, my precious childhood friend!" He said.

"That's Bando-san to you!" The glassed man hissed.

Reilu smiled and looked around the place, "I like your decors, but isn't this supposed to be a Butler cafe? And..not a Lodge..?"

Izumo stared at what she was looking at. The decors in the room were old, antique lamps, hunting and fishing artifacts, and lodge-style furniture on the corners of the cafe.

"Who put up these decorations?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"H-hey! Totsuka-san gave them to me! I just put them up!" Yata said defensively, "I-It's probably some old hobby that he got!"

"Yep! Lodge-style decorations!" Totsuka added with a smile.

"Oh no, this won't do," Reilu said, crossing her arms and taking on a different tone of voice, "It's obvious that you are all inexperienced with the Cafe business."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I was planning on making this one my new hobby, but seems like I need instructions~" Totsuka chuckled, lowering his camera, "So, Reilu-chan...Do you have any suggestions for me and my first-timer companions?"

"Yes." She smirked, a dark shadow forming over her eyes, "It's time for Butler Cafe training 101!"

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Yata muttered to the others, who gulped in nervousness.

* * *

**Author's note:**

HEYA~! Well, that's the description for the cook of the Homura Cafe-my OC~! Here's a lil' description of her!

Reilu Clymine

Age: 17

Hair : Gold - frames her face, and pulled back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon

(I got a mistake here cuz like, all the Homura clan's hair color are shades of yellow, orange, red and black)

Eye color: Cyan (very bright blue-green/sky blue)

Attitude: Cheerful, but can also be serious when she needs to be; competitive; loves animals

Well, that's all I guess. I don't want to make her too girly...cuz I am not girly either. HEH. WELL! Hope you liked it!

Please review!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	5. Butler Cafe Training 101 and PANIC!

**Author's note:**

Hello~! It's Author-sama again with another chapter of the HOMURA CAFE! I'm really thankful for those who have reviewed the story-even with the guests~! Thank you so much!

Here's a flaming cookie! Suoh-sama tried to make one. *insert troll face here*

ANYWAYS~! Now, let's see our Butlers deal with the different manners needed in managing a CAFE...

Insanity resumes~!

* * *

**Project K Fanfic**

**HOMURA CAFÉ**

**Chapter 5:**

**Butler Cafe Training 101 and PANIC!  
**

"To have a successful Butler Cafe, you must be good looking." Reilu Clymine started, arms crossed and standing before the seated group.

"Excuse me...?" Bando blurted, "Are you implying something?"

"Well, not really, but that's one of the rules. I'm not saying that you guys aren't handsome..." She chuckled, "You guys are overflowing with confidence too."

"You got that right!" Yata snorted with a smile.

"Next to that is the language. "She said.

"What language?" Shohei asked, before remembering, "Oh! You mean Pig Latin?"

"Again with the Pig Latin! What the hell is that?!" Rikio fumed.

" Oureyay elesscluay!" She hissed, before regaining her composure, "That is an example."

"...what?!" The fat man stared at her, "That sounded like an insult..."

"Actually it is." She smiled, "Now, it's not Pig Latin. It's the way you use your dialect to flatter the costumers."

"Flatter?! Why are we flattering them!?" Yata asked.

Reilu did a facepalm, "It's obvious that even your brain needs training.."

.

.

TRAINING #1: The GREETINGS

"You greet the costumers, especially the females, with the sweetest voice you could muster." Reilu explained, pointing to the door, "That way, they will feel special. Now let's see your greetings."

She pointed to the Izumo who was beside her, "You go first. Now pretend that I'm a costumer"

Izumo rolled his eyes before leaning over, hand on his chest, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle," He said before flashing a smile.

Reilu smiled, "OHHH~! Now that is formal!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands, "You guys should learn how to use English!"

"WHAAAAT?! Why the hell do we have to?!" Yata whined, flinging his arms in annoyance.

"Because, girls love it when the butlers have an English conversation with them. I mean, this is a western fairy tail for them, and the more the butlers entertain their senses with the English language, the more they'll come back!" She explained.

"You have a point there," Totsuka smiled, "But then again, we all know that Yata-chan isn't the type to want to learn the English language..."

"Due to a certain member's antics.." Rikio laughed. *

"HEY! I UNDERSTAND IT AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" The teen growled back.

"Well, how about your greeting? You have to make-up for what you lack, Yata-kun," Reilu said, patting the teen on the shoulders and forcing him to look at her, "Now greet.."

Yata looked at her nervously, down to the floor, to the guys smirking behind her, then to the counter. He closed his eyes, inhaled, then opened them to stare at her, "H-Hello and welcome to the Homura Café…"

Reilu stared at him. Then everyone stared.

"W-WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! THAT'S ALREADY A GREETING ISN'T IT?!" Yata screeched, his face beet red while flinging his arms around again.

"Well…if you say so~" Reilu chuckled and faced the others, "Your turn to greet!"

.

.

TRAINING #2: the MANNERS

"Now, things you should learn when the costumer greets you back," Reilu said, walking towards an empty table across the room, "You escort them to a table, either one you had picked or one of their choice, and settle them down,"

She pulled the chair waved her hand around and directed it to the seat, "After that, you smile and hand out the menu,"

"Ohhh…those kinds of formalities again.." Shohei muttered, scratching his head, "I wonder why we have to do that, I mean…they have their own hands and feet right?"

Reilu glared at him, making him shut his mouth.

.

.

TIME SKIP

"Wow…THAT was a lot…!" Bandou exclaimed, throwing himself on the couch, "This training's the same with military training.."

"Precisely," Reilu stated, sitting beside him and crossing her legs, "Butler Cafes need discipline. Especially since our target are the girls…"

"..so you won't be pouncing on them in the middle of the café, huh?" Rikio murmured, shoveling another handful of chips in his mouth, before turning to Kusanagi, "By the way, what time is it?"

Everyone craned their necks to check on the wall clock by the counter.

5:45 PM

"Holy crap! It's already past 3!" Kusanagi wailed.

"Well, duh…" Reilu rolled her eyes, "What about it?"

"T-THE KING WOULD BE BACK ANY MINUTE NOW!" Yata screamed along with the others.

Reilu blinked, gazing at the watch, before sighing, "So…you really didn't consult him about this matter huh?"

"It was just a small event!" Shohei explained, panic in his voice, "We have to fix this place up!"

"Oh that's too bad. We haven't gotten to formally do the grand opening of the café…" Totsuka whined.

"J-Just help fix up! The tables should be back at the original way and the decors must be out!" Kusanagi ordered, hushing everyone into panic-work mode.

Everyone started putting down the decorations and bringing back the tables to their original positions.

Then in the end, Homura Café is back to being Bar Homura.

Izumo sighed, hitting his head on the counter and spreading his arms as though he was about to sob a river, "I can't believe this HAD to happen…We spent the WHOLE day doing lot's of stuffs…but still…nothing actually happened!"

"Don't be sad. At least it was an experience…" Rikio muttered, patting the bartender's back.

"Huh, I doubt I'll be remembering this.." Yata sneered, putting his beanie back into his head.

"Yeah. I mean, your brain only has limited capacity, right?" Shohei joked, but Yata still took this seriously and started wrestling the fellow clansman.

"Does your King often leave in the morning?" Reilu suddenly asked, taking a seat beside the hazelnut-haired teen.

Yata blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah I guess.."

"Well, you can always open the Café whenever he goes out. And don't worry, I'm always available to cook for you!" She chimed, clasping her hands together.

Izumo looked up from the bar counter, "Y-you've got a point there…"

Reilu beamed at them again, "So, no worries right? Just start getting to know when he leaves and schedule our openings that time." She stood up and stretched, "This is, afterall, still a secret, right?"

Everyone smiled back

Meanwhile, Anna, who was still in Mikoto's room, was playing with her marbles. A small smile formed on her lips.

* * *

**Author's note:**

YEAAAAAAAAHHH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! Omigod, I'm sorry guys for being so DAMN late! AUGGHHHH... I'm so stuck on these projects! Please forgive me! I swear I'll update this again soon!

Ah...and yes, I guess this chapter was rushed. Couldn't think of more training scenarios. And...well, Mikoto's nearly back, so they had to close it and open some other time! TEHEE~!

And yes, Anna is just there...being Anna...She's lonely without Mikoto... (insert troll face here)

So anyways, please review! Thanks!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
